


What Is Left After

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Seungcheol lost the fight, but they didn’t lose everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Left After

**Author's Note:**

> A short JunCheol fic based on [this](https://www.buzzfeed.com/karlazabludovsky/uproar-in-mexico-over-latest-journalist-scandal) article.
> 
> Un-beta-ed.

They have fought, and they lost. 

Despite that, Jun looked at the man across the table with the same look that he has during his 7 year career as a journalist. The look of dignity.

The man, dressed in his impeccable suit, had came to the office of the newspaper where Jun worked, introducing himself as the Secretary of the Ministry of Health. He went to the office of the editor-in-chief. A few minutes after, they both came out, asking Jun and Chan, the office’s young data analyst, to join them at the meeting room. 

“Well, that is all. I hope we share mutual understanding regarding this matter,” the man said. The editor-in-chief shook his hand as they stood up. And just like that, they went out of the door. 

Jun turned to Chan who was sitting on his right. The young man looked pale. Jun gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder and urged him to go back to their desks. 

When Jun arrived to his desk, he immediately opened his computer, trying to find the manuscript he had been working on and planning to submit today. A window popped up. He found it. But it was not the same manuscript. Some changes had been made, starting from the title. The data which was collected by Chan had been replaced with one from the National Health Institute. The report no longer showed how the ministry’s desultory use of their health program fund had caused thousands of people unable to receive the healthcare they deserved. This was an entirely different piece.

Jun’s grip on the mouse got tighter. So is the the grip of the invisible hand in his chest. He was angry. But apparently his anger didn’t show. When the cleaning lady greeted him and he replied, she didn’t seem to notice anything different about him.

After taking a deep breath, he turned his body and walked to the office of the editor-in-chief.

**

Jun opened the door to his apartment, revealing a dark room. He put off his shoes and put it neatly on the shelf, turned the switched on, and walked inside. There was a sofa right in the center of the room, the back of the sofa facing the door. Jun walked around to sit on it, putting his shoulder bag on his right. 

For a while he sat there, dazed. It was weird. He felt all sorts of emotions earlier this day. Anger, sadness, disappointment, sense of betrayal. But right this moment he felt nothing. 

Jun didn’t know how much time has passed until he heard keys clicking and the door opened. 

“Honey, I’m home.” The voice came from the door. 

Jun turned his head, a smile on his face. “Welcome home.” The man by the door, Seungcheol, grinned so wide that Jun could see his set of of white teeth from this far.

“My favorite time of the day, getting home and welcomed by my dearest Jun,” said Seungcheol, making Jun laughed. 

Seungcheol went to Jun’s left side and sat down. He put his right hand on the side of Jun’s head and pulled him gently for a kiss. Seungcheol was being extra mischievous today, making smoochy sounds as he kissed. Jun chuckled on Seungcheol’s lips. 

When they separated, Seungcheol looked into Jun’s eyes. His playful grin was replaced by a gentle smile.

“You don’t have to hold it in,” said Seungcheol.

Jun sighed. “I know.” He put his own hand over Seungcheol’s, which was still on the side of his head. 

“It’s not that I’m trying to bottle up my emotions... It just.... won’t come out.”

Seungcheol nodded. He understood and Jun was grateful for it. 

“Something happened today,” Jun continued. “The ministry official came to the office. Asked to revise my coverage on the health fund. Well, he didn’t actually ask.”

Jun stopped to look at Seungcheol’s eyes. They had never changed in the 9 years Jun had known him. Even now, they’re still filled with warmth. Jun felt the warmth from those eyes spreading to him.

“The higher ups complied. And I quit the job,” Jun ended shortly.

Seungcheol nodded before saying. “Actually, I quit too.”

Jun was surprised. He expected Seungcheol to have heard the news about the cover-up before hearing it from Jun himself. But Jun didn’t think Seungcheol would respond to it the way he did. He took Seungcheol’s hand and put it on his lap.

“Why? You didn’t have to. It was my story. You had nothing to do with it,” his voiced rushed, almost in panic.

Seungcheol squeezed Jun’s hand. “I took the decision not because of you. I decided to quit because the paper no longer posses the virtue it used to had. Virtue I value as a journalist,” he said in a calm tone.

Jun’s head fell down. 

“We did our best.”

“Yes.”

“But we lost.” 

Seungcheol didn’t reply immediately. Instead, he took his hand from Jun’s lap to cup Jun’s chin and push his head up. Then he brought his own head closer, placing his forehead to Jun’s.

“Hey. We still have each other,” he said.

With those words, tears fell down from Jun’s eyes. Some fell on Seungcheol’s hands, but he didn’t mind it. He didn’t try to wipe Jun’s eyes either. He just let them fall. It was okay. Seungcheol knew it even before he saw the tears stopped and Jun’s lips broke into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any comments :)


End file.
